Those Damn Thursdays
by Thelostflower
Summary: Spencer just wanted to talk to Hotch in his office & didn't expect to get an eyefull of something hed rather not see. He knows hes worth more than a 34DD flirt but hes broken, alone and about to hook up with his ex. thanks to Garcia. Will love prevail? (This was a requested story)
1. Part 1: Shock

_AN: This is going to be a 2shot. Its just something that has been floating round in my mind as of late, so if you get a chance drop me a review and let me know what you think. thanks :)_

_ps. It contains a mild form of self harm nothing graphic, but just be warned._

**_Chapter 1: Shock_**

It was a cheery Thursday day in the office, everyone was relaxed. It was a blissful day of paperwork, those were few and far inbetween now a days. Spencer sighed and set down his pen, he was finally finished all of the paperwork for the next several weeks and then some, not to mention the files that his team mates had "slyly" slipped into his stack thinking he wouldn't notice. He groaned stretching his arms out in front of him and adjusted his plum cardigan. Glancing over at the other agents in the bull pen he smirked at Morgan's jealous glare. After all it was Hotch's order that they leave after the paper work was finished.

He subconsciously ruffled his luscious curly hair earning a "pretty boy trying to impress the ladies?" From Morgan. Spencer raised an eyebrow and tossed him a cranky glare that read "shut up."

He rose from his seat and neatly organized all of his files on his desk, he could still do more work but he _really_ wanted to see Aaron. He strolled up to the familiar stairs that lead to his superior's, and boyfriend's of 3 months, 1 week, 3 days, and 5 hours, office. He snuck a look through the office window, and saw a lady in the office.

She had silky shoulder length chocolate brown hair and a chest that screamed 34 DD, and the figure of a model. Spencer was irked at the fact that the top most buttons of her blouse were undone to a point that was on the brink of club attire…specially with that short of a skirt…. Spencer noticed that the door was slightly open and raised his hand to knock. The knuckles of his hand made contact with the door and it opened slightly to reveal a horrifying sight.

Aaron, His Aaron, was KISSING, the beautiful unknown woman, They were leaning against his desk and she was practically climbing on top of him and his eyes were closed in bliss!

Spencer inhaled sharply and closed the door with a snap. Tears came to his eyes as he felt his world come crashing around him. Biting back the sob that wracked his chest he sped of to his desk in the bull pen and wrote a note that read:

_Stomach Flu, Gone home sick, Taking tomorrow off as well. Call me if there is a case. I'll be fine by tomorrow but just incase, I don't want to wreck Morgan's new shoes._

_Reid_

He read it over once, and profiled his lie. He wrote lightly in a blue inked pen as to not show his anger and depression. To hide his agony he covered up with a joke, and would be going straight home to binge on ice cream - mint and chocolate ice cream - his favourite.

Spencer hoisted his abused messenger bag over his shoulder and set off out of the office. The rest of the team was gone out for coffee.

Tears finally leaked from his eyes, he knew it. Aaron could never have loved him. It was all too good to be true. He should have know by now that no one wanted a nerdy, socially awkward, geeky, genius who was horrible at relationships or so it seemed, he was always doing something wrong.

He finally let out a sob, and to his horror walked right into Garcia - The only one that knew about him and Hotch.

"My baby!" She cried and enveloped him into a motherly hug

"What happened" she demanded "who can I set my dogs on and make their social life hell?" She added.

"Hotch" Spencer sobbed brokenly "Kissing" He took a rattling breath "A pretty brunette" and with that he dissolved into more tears as his heart broke.

Garcia's grip tightened on Spencer as she held him close. No one. NO ONE hurt her babies especially her junior G-man. It was time for revenge.

"Reid honey" she started, "go home and go relax and eat chocolate, then tomorrow I am hooking you up with someone for a lovely one night stand. Sounds good?"

Spencer nodded into her hug unable to speak, it hurt too much.

"Good" she replied and ushered him towards the door. "Go rest I'll be calling you tonight with details of your fling"

Spencer nodded again and managed to murmur a "thank you" through his tears. It wasn't often that Spencer broke down but when he did, it was major.

He solemnly stopped crying and made his way to his SUV and entered it turning off the radio. He didn't want to listen to music now. And for Spencer that was saying something, he loved music.

He drove home as fast as possible, without speeding, last thing he needed was a ticket. Once he reached his apartment block he parked, and shut off the SUV. The tears started to fall again. He was utterly alone. Alone and broken, he laughed at the irony. He was so stupid how could he have believed him when Aaron said he would fix Spencer's broken heart. It was all too good to be true.

After stumbling into his apartment Spencer plugged his I-pod into the stereo and put on his "Broken" play list, and cried his eyes out while singing along to the songs, and eating Mint and Chip ice cream. He Sobbed especially hard to Lifehouse's Broken because he felt it described him best, except Aaron left him, so there was nothing to hang onto.

An hour later the whole quart of Ice cream was empty and he hopped into a steaming hot shower, and used his cinnamon body wash and shampoo. He scrubbed off the heavy duty waterproof concealer he used on 3 places of his body.

The first was on his left ankle, where his FBI number and the FBI logo were tattooed. The BAU meant everything to him, and it was his life hence the tattoo.

The Second place was on his right pectoral, Written in a fancy script across his collar bone and diagonally down onto his chest, in a faded black ink was the Latin phrase Memento Mori. Meaning remember you are mortal, or remember we all die. Its kind of pessimistic, yes he will admit that, but it kept him sane, after many of his near death experiences, and it reminded him that he will die when its his time. It also help dealing with the victims that they couldn't save on time, in some weird way. It kept him grounded.

The third place was an red scar on his left forearm. Spencer wasn't the type to cut, only when desperate for an escape from reality or when the pains of the heart were too great. But he was smart, he would never dare to cut the vein, just shallow cuts on his arms that could be passed off as work related. He only used cover up when the cut was recent, or in this case he got carried away, and cut too deep, so that it left an angry scar that had yet to fade.

Spencer sighed and turned off the water. He resentfully blow-dried his hair and dried off. His phone rang just as he pulled out his lavender oil which completely calmed him. It was Garcia.

"Reid" he answered just incase someone was listening on her end.

"Reid!" she exclaimed! "Ok so guess what! I hooked you up with your badass ex Shawn!"

"WHAT?" He cried out indignantly "Nooo" he groaned they were ex's for a reason.

"ok listen sugar, he practically begged me to hook you two up! He just had his heart broken and needs a one night stand too and well you both know the sex was great and you two can work on the friendship thing! Just do it Reid, it'll be good for you, sides he offered to buy dinner so you get a free meal, you just have to look bad ass enough to deserve it which is where I come in" She said gleefully.

"As I recall you have a hair appointment tomorrow morning so you can go get all dolled up and before work tomorrow I am stopping by and we are gonna make you one bad assed agent" Garcia exclaimed

Spencer sighed then finally laughed and agreed to go along with her plan. After all not like he mattered shit to Hotch - yes it was Hotch now not Aaron. He didn't know if he could ever trust him again.

"Good now go get some beauty sleep as I'll be over bright and early!" and with that she hung up, and Spencer glanced at his phone with the first genuine smile of the day on his face.

After the call screen went away, 10 Missed alerts it blinked at him, all of them were calls from Hotch and 5 of the 10 were voicemails. He sighed and turned off his phone and tossed it onto the night stand.

Spencer spent an hour playing his piano and his guitar and inhaling the deep aroma of the Lavender oil he was burning at 10:30 he finally went to bed. Before going to sleep he sadly took out a kitchen knife and drew it across his arm, making a thin shallow cut near his wrist, his watch would cover it. Slowly he felt the adrenaline leave him, and with the small trail of blood all his pain and worries. He cleaned up the cut and crawled into his bed exausted from crying.

Spencer drifted into a dreamless sleep, for once he wasn't plagued with nightmares of broken bloody bodies and them calling for him to save them.


	2. Part 2: The heart shaped tattoo

_AN: Thank you so much to all of you for the reviews, subscriptions, and favourites. Each one made me smile and do a giant happy dance, I cannot thank you all enough it ment the world to me. I'm sorry for the wait life has been crazy with exams and what not. I hope you all like the final part of this story, I tried to show a different side of some of the characters ie. spencer. If you get a chance let me know what you think thanks so much!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 2: The heart shaped tattoo<strong>_

Spencer Reid stifled a groan as he rolled over and out of his bed, all the wreckage of yesterday floated back to him, but he angrily pushed it away. He was determined to have a good day today, after all IT WAS FRIDAY! Blinking he squinted at the clock trying to focus on the icy blue digits. 5:25 he finally made out. He let out a soft moan, if only he coulda slept in today, but NOOOO Garcia was going to be there by quarter to 6. Crawling out of his plush queen bed, he quickly made it up and tossed on the decorative pillows. Spencer always - _Always_- kept his apartment clean and presentable. When he was 7 his mother had drilled into him the importance of keeping the house pristine and looking like that out of a magazine. It was all to keep up the image of a happy, and well functioning household, it was even more imperative when her mental illness had worsened, and she felt like their every move was being watched. Spencer sighed thinking to himself, at least made his apartment not look like that of someone who spent their time chasing psychotic murders. After making sure that everything was to his satisfaction, he walked groggily to the kitchen and started cooking a decadent breakfast for himself and Penelope Garcia.

Spencer put the oven on warm, and stuck in the delicious buttermilk pancakes he just made so they would stay toasty warm. He stirred the strawberry glaze and heated up some chocolate syrup on the stove. After setting the table and getting out the coffee, milk, and orange juice, he sat down on the couch to admire his work. He was a pretty damn good cook, if he did say so himself, all of his guests couldn't resist his home cooked meals. Spencer walked over to his giant I-pod dock and put it on shuffle, as it played some of his favourite tunes he sang softly along. At 5:45 exactly Garcia rapped softly on his door. Spencer opened it up and laughed at her expression.

"DO I SMELL PANCAKES!" she squealed! He chuckled again and ushered her to the table and served breakfast!

"Oh Reid you spoil me!" as she exclaimed as she added on a mountain of strawberry glaze, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream.

"Well, I couldn't resist, for my favourite tech goddess" he replied and mentally smacked himself for sounding like Morgan.

She purred and laughed lightly. They chatted idly about small things as they devoured breakfast.

After Spencer had cleared the table and re-filled their coffee mugs, Garcia stood up abruptly and walked over to him her eyes narrowed like a hawk.

"When did my junior G-man turn badass on me" She cried incredulously poking at his chest through his well worn pjs. "HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" she cried sounding offended.

"uhhh..." was all Spencer managed to embarrassedly mutter. "No one at the BAU knows...not even Hotch..." he trailed off helplessly hoping she'd get the hint to keep it secret.

Thankfully she did and said, "Well Mr. secret sexy badass, your secret is safe with me. But how in the hell did Aaron not notice when you had sex..."

"uhhh..." Spencer blushed a brilliant shade of crimson "cover-up, my own formula" he managed to choke out. He was fabulous at chemistry for a reason...

"OHHH CAN I GET SOME OF THIS!" Garcia squealed and rolled up her sleeve to reveal her bicep which had a tattoo of a computer, mouse, hard drive, and some other intense in-comprehendible computer talk. It was soo Garcia-like

"Sure" He smiled and handed her a small travel container of the cover-up. "It's 100% water proof, but comes off with vanilla or cinnamon body wash, due to the chemical makeup of the scents of the soap…" He trailed off not wanting to bore her. "or you can just scrub with a wash cloth, the fibers remove it well" he added as an afterthought.

She enveloped him in a bone crushing hug and slipped the cover-up into her purse. She released him and set off towards his bedroom.

"Gosh Reid! You're so clean! It's insane!"

"Gee thanks" he muttered darkly and followed in her wake. He loved his bedroom, with its dark wood furnishings, deep blue paint, and dark grey bedding. It was a relaxing haven.

Garcia pried open his closet and searched inside for a moment.

"Catch" She called from within and thrust a pair of jeans at him. Spencer caught the familiar material that smelled strongly of his cologne. He would never admit to it, but this was his favourite pair of pants.

Grinning he stripped out of his pjs and pulled on the tight black denim. They were "skinny" jeans and they hugged his legs nicely. They made his legs look miles long and decadent, which he liked a lot about them. Garcia threw a belt at him which he barely caught. He chuckled when he found it had silver studs on it, and slid it through his belt loops. The pants were very low-rise and the belt was pointless but he couldn't care. For once he was actually feeling confident about his appearance thanks to Penelope. Finally Garcia emerged from his closet and handed him a thin grey t-shirt, he slipped it over his bare chest and walked over to Garcia and stood in front of the mirror. He gasped when he saw exactly WHAT shirt she had handed him. It was a charcoal grey t-shirt made of very thin cotton, with a v neckline. A V NECKLINE! God he looked so feminine. But he had to admit the shirt fit snugly and outlined his well toned chest and the v line dipped just low enough to reveal the top of his tattoo. He never suspected that Garcia would find THAT shirt; he thought he had hidden it well. His cheeks tinted a slight pink as he recalled how he came to own Shawn's shirt…

"mmm…someone's looking yummy" Garcia purred in his ear caressing his arm teasingly. Spencer jumped drawn from his thoughts then smirked and playfully batted Garcia's probing hands away.

"hey cut that out" He whined.

Leaving him be Garcia wondered over to his dresser; pulled open the top right drawer

"REID!" She yelped, as inside the drawer was an assortment of jewelry varying from bracelets, earrings, and necklaces.

"Rossi would be proud" she commented offhandedly at his vast selection of precious metals. Spencer was not cheap. If he was going to own jewelry it was going to be worth lots and well crafted, although he rarely ever wore any of it.

Garcia grabbed him a chain linked bracelet and a set of silver earrings.

"NOOO" Spencer yelled! "I AM NOT WEARING THAT! GARCIA NO FAIR!" His masculinity was already under question he didn't need it to be threatened even more.

"REID" She yelled and chased him around the bedroom as he took off running from her.

In an attempt to avoid Garcia –who was surprisingly good at chasing him- he leapt onto his bed and belly flopped facedown in defeat. Garcia leapt onto the bed beside Reid and slipped the bracelet onto his wrist.

"Why…" Spencer moaned into the covers.

"Cause you promised _**I **_could dress you today." Garcia replied slyly.

"UGH FINE" Spencer groaned.

"OK now up with you I have to get to work" She chided him.

Spencer let out a muffled groan and got up off his oh so comfortable bed and walked into his living room and Garcia followed him.

"I don't have my ears pierced" Spencer whined.

"Well you do now!" Garcia chirped and with that she popped the earrings in.

"Oww…." Spencer complained.

"You liar!" Penelope exclaimed! "You had your ears done before!" As the silver rings slid through with ease.

Spencer turned pink and shook his head softly letting out a soft "nooooo"

"Oh don't worry my baby I won't tell anyone!" She reassured him. "I'll keep it all for black mail" She cackled "But I should be on my way or Hotch will be onto me!" and with that and a huge hug she left his apartment and closed the door with a snap.

Spencer let out a soft sigh and went to clean up all the dishes from breakfast and make his room look presentable again. After cleaning he sat down to do some reading and at 11:30 he left for his hair appointment. He grabbed his messenger bag, turned on his cell phone, and his gun, just in case. He held back a sob as he walked out his door. It was Aaron that always made sure he had a gun with him. Spencer walked to his car, and made sure to use the command start to start his SUV. He was paranoid after the explosion that took place and almost blew up his Aaron, but he'd never let his team mates see this paranoia.

He drove to the hairdressers and walked across the parking lot. It was raining heavily now and he ran into the building, feeling highly self conscious of what he was wearing. Thankfully before he left he had grabbed his favourite warm black hoodie. He felt so casual and un-like himself usually decked out in sweater vests and dress pants. He felt like he was 17 again…Not that he was complaining as of late he felt so…old and worn even though he was still only 27.

At the hairdressers all of the ladies made catcalls when he walked in. Blushing Spencer flipped his hood over his head and tried to hide beneath it.

"Good Morning Spencer" One of them called.

"Morning Alexa" He called back to his hairstylist.

After getting the royal treatment and a dashing new hair cut, Alexa gave him an evil grin.

"Spencer, since you decided to uhhh dress up today I've got a little something- something planned for your hair today" With that she pulled out a hot straightening iron.

"WHAT!" Spencer yelped

"Oh just relax honey, something tells me you have something planned for this evening" She said with a flirty wink and proceeded to straighten the stunned genius' hair.

He had to admit it didn't look half bad the way his bangs flopped in his eyes and how his hair reflected a slight gold tint in the light. Once back at his house, he locked the door and unleashed his inner geek. He pulled out his 5 different gaming systems and started to go on a serious video gaming session.

Minutes faded into hours and slowly 5:00 approached and Spencer had to stop and finish getting ready. He quickly brushed his teeth and put on his cinnamon cologne. After checking himself over in the mirror and smoothing down his now straightened silky hair, he headed out the door and drove to meet Shawn at the restaurant.

He parked his SUV and got out he walked into the lavish Italian restaurant Shawn had picked. He walked up to the hostess whose name tag read Sharron and whose skirt was a little too short in hopes of extra tips, her lips brushed a deep red to make them appear fuller and more attractive, as well as a small bow in her hair to add cuteness or so he profiled, but he didn't need any of that information. This was his favourite restaurant and he and the hostess were actually rather good friends. Sharron smiled widely and said "it's your usual table" and turned back to the long line of high class customers. With that Spencer grinned murmured a thanks and headed off to his table.

The second the table came into view he froze in horror. There sitting where Shawn should have been sitting was no other than Aaron Hotchner. The very same Aaron Hotchner that he had been trying to avoid. But there he was in all his dark haired mysterious unit chief glory and then some as he was in a very fine suit a notch up from those he wore to the office, looking relaxed and thoughtful as he waited for something…or someone…. Spencer unfroze and walked over to stand in front of the table. Summing up his courage he sat down, after all it was Hotch intruding on his dinner not vice versa so needn't feel worried.

Aaron's eyebrows shot up as he realized that the dashing young man in front of him was none other than Spencer Reid, the love of his life.

Spencer pulled out his chair, and sat down, eyeing the man in front of him.

"Excuse me" Spencer said tonelessly, "I'm expecting someone."

"Spencer" Hotch said in a stunned voice. "You look stunning"

Spencer fought to hold back his blush, as his breath caught in his throat he self conciously brushed his bangs into his eyes and said "Aaron why are you here?" He was trying desperately to not let himself break.

"I needed to see you, to talk to you…to explain myself to you…to make things right…" he trailed off.

"How the hell did you find out where I am and where the fuck is Shawn" Spencer said in a deadly icy tone, although the effect was ruined as his voice cracked slightly at the end as he choked down his tears.

Taken aback Hotch stuttered – STUTTERED- " I-I-I…I asked Garcia….and don't worry he's plasticuffed to the inside of my SUV…"

"You WHAT!" Spencer yelped, but then calmed down appreciating Aaron's handy work. No longer caring about the other people in the restaurant

"Spencer….I why are you dressed like this? I mean it looks amazing on you but you look so different." It was true those jeans were doing wonders for Spencer's ass and sending Aaron's imagination wild. The way the shirt hugged his chest tightly and was almost see through. The v neckline was oh so tempting revealing Spencer's porcelain collar bone. The way his sweater was open and hung off his frame loosely in contrast to the shirt was striking and the tapered jeans that were like a second skin to Spencer made Aaron's mouth water. His heart was palpitating and his voice was stuck in his throat. He never ever imagined he'd see this side of his Spencer

"Penelope" Spencer chuckled and leaned forward a touch re-adjusting himself in his seat.

"That would explain the earrings..."

"A TATTOO?" Aaron cried indignantly fighting to keep his voice at a reasonable volume in the extremely expensive formal restaurant. "WHEN DID YOU GET THAT?" Aaron asked as he leaned in to caress the M written in elegant calligraphy that peaked over the top of the deep V neckline.

Spencer shivered "I…..uhhh…..I've…had it for a few years now…" His voice died as Aaron moved the shirts neckline to read the tattoo.

Regaining his ability to speak he managed to say "I've been using my own formula of cover-up to keep it hidden…I never told you…cause…I didn't think you would like it…."

"Spencer" Aaron said softly his voice soothing and relaxing. "I love it…I want to see the rest of it somewhere else" He purred seductively.

"Aaron…"Spencer pulled back breaking the moment. "why?" he asked as his voice cracked.

His Heart broke at seeing the pain in Spencer's eyes the way his heart looked shattered beyond repair…His Spencer…the one he promised to protect… and never let go…that's why he was even there in the first place…making it right…hopefully getting his Spencer back…and if they ended the relationship which he was expecting, and at least he could keep an eye on the holder of his heart and still try to keep him safe.

Taking a deep breath he explained the story "She…she forced herself on me…It was arranged by Haley, she held a grudge…she hates knowing that I…well that the person who I am in love with is not a female, and she's trying to break us up."

Spencer looked on in shock, as tears crept down Aarons face. Without thinking he reached out and brushed them away with his fingers.

Aaron's eyes lit up and grasped Spencer's hand and slowly studied his wrist, revealing Spencer's 3rd tattoo, the one he never told anyone about, he kept it to himself. It was what kept him sane on bad days. It was a small heart inked onto his wrist in black with an A inscribed in it. Slowly Aaron raised Spencer's shaking wrist to his lips and placed a soft tender kiss on the tattoo.

"Spencer, you are my life, you are my world, you're the reason why I fight and why I wake up in the mornings. I can't go on without you by my side, I need you with me and I love you so much. Please Spence, please forgive me."

Tears fell from Spencer's eyes and trickled down his cheek. He hated himself for loving Aaron he hated that he believed him and hated that he could not be angry at Aaron, he hated that he forgave him the second he saw him…that he couldn't help but nod his head and whisper "I forgive you… I Love you too"

And with that they left the restaurant empty stomached and drove to Spencer's apartment after Aaron released an indignant but understanding Shawn.

"You better hold onto him. You dare hurt him again and so help me I will injure you in so many ways. Now go, go make things right, I can see how much he means to you. Go show him." Said Shawn before he sent Aaron onward to Spencer's apartment.

By the time Aaron had reached Spencer's apartment Spencer had already created a simple but decadent Italian pasta dish and poured 2 glasses of an expensive red wine.

"wow" Hotch said stunned. "You didn't have to" he said

"I wanted to" Spencer replied simply.

Aaron shut and locked the door behind himself and walked over to Spencer placing a tender passionate kiss on Spencer's lips. He pulled back after a few minutes and softly murmured I had been planning to do this Thursday….but my plans were disrupted and I understand if you dislike it or even hate me but... he trailed off before he could chicken out. With that he slid down onto one knee on the floor of Spencer's kitchen. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet black box, and slowly opened it exposing a delicate gold ring.

"Spencer Reid, will you do me the honors of spending the rest of your life with me, you are the owner of my heart, my one and only true love, will you walk with me, by my side through the rest of the journey of life and will you marry me?"

Tears streaked down Spencer's face as he choked out a yes. Aaron slipped the ring onto Spencer's finger and pulled him into a heated passionate kiss.

Once they broke apart Spencer smiled and teased "baby your dinners getting cold"

With a Laugh Aaron walked towards to the table and sat down.

"I love you Spencer, so much"

"I know" Spencer replied.

"No I Love you more than you will ever know."

And with that the two lovers sat down and enjoyed their meal. They spent the rest of the evening together playing videogames on Spencer's many video game consoles.

"Spencer" Aaron asked flirtatiously

"Yeah Aaron" Spencer replied.

"I believe you have a few things to show me now don't you" Aaron purred and caressed Spencer's chest.

Blushing Spencer smirked and said "good things come to those who wait"

Aaron groaned and paused the video game. "That's it you're coming with me" He hoisted Spencer up Bridal style and carried him to the bedroom and placed him on the bed.

"Spencer, I love you" Aaron whispered softly.

"I love you too Aaron" Spencer replied and for the first time in ages he felt whole.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I was tempted to make it a tragic ending but I couldn't I'm such a suck for happy endings, that I had to make this one have a cheesey ending. I hope you all enjoyed it!<em>


End file.
